<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's my jelly and I'll cry if I want to by jadehqknb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168052">It's my jelly and I'll cry if I want to</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/pseuds/jadehqknb'>jadehqknb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I'll stop the world (and melt with you) [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:41:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/pseuds/jadehqknb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuki never expected when they started dating that he would find Tetsurou on the floor of their kitchen crying over splattered jelly but here they were and he wouldn't want to be anywhere else.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Shibayama Yuuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I'll stop the world (and melt with you) [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1392886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's my jelly and I'll cry if I want to</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Song on loop: <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/3CV4lFELdziNM1OnHU8nwz">I Get To Love You, by Ruelle</a></p><p>Thanks to Airy for <a href="https://sentence-fragments.tumblr.com/post/128655641230/101-fluffy-prompts">prompt #41</a>: <b>"You found me crying on the kitchen floor in the middle of the night surrounded by a shattered jelly jar"</b><br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A crash jolted Yuuki from slumber. The last thing he remembered was crawling into bed, scrolling aimlessly on his phone while he waited for Tetsurou to join him. His side of the bed was cold making Yuuki frown as he tossed the covers back. Entering the hallway, he saw the kitchen light on and padded carefully to the door. Looking in, his hand went to his mouth to cover the giggle that wanted to erupt. </p><p>There was Tetsurou, sitting in the middle of the remnants of a destroyed jelly jar, its contents seemingly splattered <em>everywhere</em>. Any lingering mirth Yuuki felt at such a sight was squashed when he saw the tears on reddened cheeks. Tetsurou was a quiet crier. Even when he was outright sobbing—which wasn’t often thankfully—he barely made a sound above sniffles and soft choking breaths. </p><p>Yuuki would have gone to him right away, but glass slivers were no joke and he didn’t feel like adding a trip to the emergency room to their evening. A few quick strides brought him to where their house slippers with the good rubber soles resided and he stepped into his, picking up Tetsurou’s to take to him and protect his sock covered feet. Yuuki’s first step into the kitchen confirmed his wisdom as the unmistakable sound of crunching glass broke the silence of the room. </p><p>Crouching at his feet, Yuuki guided Tetsurou's slippers on to them, then moved to his side. Gently he set his head on Tetsurou’s shoulder, asking quietly, “Rough night, huh?”</p><p>Tetsurou nodded, lifting one hand to wipe at his face. “I… I’m so tired, but I have to finish that section tonight or I’ll get too far behind. All I wanted was a quick snack, but no, my stupid hand had to be stupid weak and drop the stupid jar.” He hiccuped and Yuuki took his free hand, giving it a squeeze. </p><p>“You’re so exhausted, Tetsu. Taking a break is ok, you know.” He pulled back to look at his face, thumbing away some tears. “Besides, that project isn’t due for another week. You’re well ahead of schedule and you need to sleep.” Yuuki had learned their first year as a couple to input all of Tetsurou’s due dates into his own schedule if for no other reason than to help him <em>slow down </em>from time to time. </p><p>“I still want my snack,” Tetsurou whined quietly and Yuuki smiled fondly at the protest. </p><p>Not many people, if anyone, got to see this side of Tetsurou, and even though it pained him to see his boyfriend so dismayed, he appreciated the trust he showed in letting himself be himself, even when it wasn’t pretty. </p><p>“I know.” He patted his leg. “Come on, let’s get you into bed.”</p><p>“But the mess,” Tetsurou said, coming out of his daze of exhaustion to look at the devastation around him and grimace.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it,” Yuuki insisted, somehow managing to pull his considerably taller and therefore heavier boyfriend up to his feet. He threw Tetsurou’s arm around his shoulders and shuffled them out of the kitchen. “Take off your slippers,” he instructed, taking off his own to avoid tracking any more mess into the house. </p><p>Together they made their way to their bedroom and it was a testament to how tired Tetsurou was that he didn’t protest anymore and instead crawled under the covers, falling asleep almost immediately. </p><p>Sighing, Yuuki leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead. “Sleep well, Tetsu,” he whispered.</p><p>Quietly, he exited the room and went to the kitchen where he spent the next hour sweeping up glass and scrubbing free sticky jam from nearly every surface of the room. But when he saw fewer circles under Tetsurou’s eyes later in the day, it made all of his toil worth it. That and the plethora of snuggles and kisses he got in thanks for his replacing Tetsurou’s favorite plum jelly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>